Isileth's Story: The Judgement
by Rel Fexive
Summary: The Inquisitor struggles with unwanted authority.


**THE JUDGEMENT**

"I was told that I would find you here."

Isileth turned away from the view to face the person standing framed in the doorway to the balcony. The light of the dawn streamed over the qunari's shoulders to fall on Josephine Montilyet, the rays bathing her in gold and sparking from her jewellery. The advisor's expression was carefully neutral, as it often was when she was unsure of the reception that would greet her. Isileth shrugged and returned to staring at the sun rising over the distant mountains.

"I needed some time to think," she said quietly. She heard Josephine approach, her steps light on the stonework, until she stood next to the Inquisitor.

"I never tire of this view," the other woman said, her Antivan accent rolling every 'r'. "The courtyard, the walls and towers, the mountains..." The smile was clearly evident in Josephine's voice. "Skyhold is well-placed for glorious views, and militarily," she continued dryly, "or so Cullen likes to keep reminding me."

"I've certainly been in worse places," Isileth agreed. She glanced at her advisor and then took another, longer look – Josephine had taken up a pose beside her that mirrored her own almost perfectly. Leaning forward, forearms on the balcony balustrade, one hand atop the other. The only contrast between their postures was their very obvious difference in size. Every other difference between them was even more apparent than that, yet Isileth knew she could consider her a friend.

"And you..." Josephine paused, looking at Isileth with a frown. "Have you cut your hair?" she asked in a shocked tone that might possibly have been not entirely real. Isileth ran a hand self-consciously through the rough crest of hair that now ran over her head between her horns.

"Well," she said a little defensively, "it is more practical this way." She grimaced. "And most of it got burnt off fighting that dragon anyway."

"It makes you look more..." Josephine seemed to struggle to find the right word. Eventually she appeared to settle on one. "Exotic?"

"Yeah, " Isileth dead-panned, "because _exotic_ is definitely what I need more of right now." Josephine laughed.

"They are still learning to come to terms with the Inquisition itself," she reminded the Inquisitor, "and part of that means accepting who _you_ are. For most, the qunari are strange, dangerous invaders or hulking mercenaries, so having one in a position of growing authority will take a lot of getting used to."

"And not just for them," Isileth grumbled.

"You are still finding it hard to adjust to your new position, then?"

"Fighting strange threats I can deal with," Isileth said, "even though I didn't want to do it. Uncovering ancient mysteries, saving lives, I can do that too." She sighed. "Being a leader, having this much authority... it's totally different."

"And it will only grow in time," Josephine said unhelpfully, "Maker willing. It is the situation we find ourselves in, and we must do what we feel we must if no one else will." She laid a hand on Isileth's arm. "I think perhaps it will grow easier, but only after it gets much harder. In time the people we deal with will come to accept you, and you will become more comfortable in your role."

"As you have, you mean?" Isileth asked Josephine. The advisor smiled warmly in remembrance.

"Oh yes!" she laughed. "It was a long time before the name of Montilyet came to be feared in every place of power in six kingdoms, I can assure you!"

"Only six?" Isileth teased, smiling, before the smile slipped away again. "But, in the meantime, I have to step up and make all these choices..." She turned to face Josephine to see an expression of sympathy on her face.

"It is this morning's judgement, isn't it?" Josephine asked quietly. Isileth nodded. "You do not think the judgement necessary?" the advisor asked. "You do not think the perpetrators of these terrible crimes should face some kind of justice?"

"It's not that," Isileth responded a little sharply, "you know it isn't that. It's just... Do I have the right? Why should it be me that has to make this judgement when there are others more suited?"

"Who would you consider more suitable as a judge?" Josephine asked.

"I've always found Cassandra very skilled at judging people on short notice," the Inquisitor replied dryly. The Antivan woman just looked at her, a hint of exasperation in her eyes. Isileth coughed a little nervously. "There are kings and queens and empresses more suited to these kinds of decisions," she continued more soberly. "People in authority, magistrates, people used to weighing evidence and passing sentence. I'm just... a reluctant soldier, and an unsuccessful would-be explorer."

"Everyone else is caught up in their own affairs," Josephine reminded her, almost but not quite speaking to her as if she were a child. It made Isileth frown, but she did feel as if she deserved it a little. "The world is being torn in all directions and the attention of its rulers is being diverted most effectively. It is down to us, all of us in the Inquisition, to do what they cannot, and not just in fighting this threat and closing the Breach."

"I know," Isileth said glumly, "but that doesn't make it easy." She sighed. "It's why I've been thinking about this all night." She gave Josephine an apologetic smile. "I haven't had much sleep." Josephine smiled back in understanding. "This judgement should be an easy decision to make," Isileth continued again, "but I guess I don't trust myself to make it."

"Is there any person you would trust to make it?" Josephine asked. Isileth looked down into her eyes for a long moment.

"Just one," she said quietly.

Josephine blinked, and the slightest hint of a blush crept across her features.

"Oh." It was the first time Isileth could remember Josephine being lost for words. "In that case... I will... go and check my, ah, records for any precedents in judgements similar to this one. Perhaps that might help?"

"I think perhaps it might," Isileth replied gravely.

"Then... come by my office in a while and we can look at what I have found out." Josephine nodded and took a couple of steps back, perhaps now more aware of their proximity than she had been before. "Later, then?"

"Later." Josephine nodded her head again and retreated back through the doorway a little quicker than she had upon her arrival.

Isileth went over the end of the conversation again in her mind, and began to wonder just when it was that something had changed.


End file.
